


Great Expectations

by actualfox (kien)



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kien/pseuds/actualfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in on his roommate naked was not how Sanageyama expected his first day to go. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

Sometimes, a huge shock is a good way to wake yourself up after a journey that was long enough to make you reconsider your life a few times. But, you need to put a limit on what you're willing to put up with. Winning the lottery? Perfect. Finding your classes are cancelled for the first week? Even better. Seeing your room mate's ass before you even see their face? No. Absolutely unacceptable. Unfortunately, that's what Sanageyama encountered upon walking into his dorm after trekking up a ton of stairs. The guy was nattering into his phone, arms gesturing wildly around him. Alas, that didn't stop Sanageyama from noticing that not only was this guy brandishing his ass and tanned thighs (not that he was noticing), but the fact that his whole body was stark naked.

There wasn't a spot of clothing anywhere. Not even a minuscule piece of fabric to cover the dude's private area. The area that Sanageyama knew he'd get an eyeful of when his room mate turned around. Sanageyama's mind immediately started racing to find an answer, one where he could escape the embarrassment that was _eyeing some other guy's dick._ Sadly, the situation seemed inevitable. He contemplated dropping his bags and sprinting out of his room as fast as he could, but he figured the guy would hear him. Sure, the guy was on the phone, but you can't be that deaf, right? If someone dropped bags as heavy as Sanageyama was currently holding, you'd turn around. 

"So, I'll be seeing you later, right?" The guy on the phone suddenly declared, and Sanageyama immediately zoned back. Oh my god. He was coming off the phone. He was going to turn around and see Sanageyama gawking - with the door still _wide open_. Oh god. What could he do?! The man's arm dropped to his side, along with his phone, and he turned around. They made eye contact, in which Sanageyama did the only thing he could think of to distract them from the situation they were in. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sanageyama's yell was loud, and he watched in blank horror as his roommate's expression went from slightly startled to a smug grin. He dropped his bags with a thud and hid his eyes behind his hands. He heard the door get shut behind him, and relaxed slightly. Big mistake. His roommate wrapped his hand around his wrist and pulled his palms away from his eyes. Oh dear god. He had the whole view. 

The guy's face was scarily close, and his stormy grey hair was tousled artistically and pushed to the side, so Sanageyama got a perfect view of his incredibly long eyelashes. Wait - was this guy wearing mascara?! Either way, he did not want to be this close to this guy and his abs, so he stumbled backwards, jerking his wrist out of his grasp and immediately ramming his head against the wall behind him. Hissing slightly, he bought his hand and rubbed at his own hair, a green which he had thought rocked the slightly scruffy look, but comparing it to Mascara Face's cloud of blue, his was dull in comparison. He looked up slightly - to glare at his roomie - and relief blossomed through him. The guy had a towel around his waist. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. 

A million and one questions were racing through his mind, but he couldn't open his mouth long enough to form sentences, so Sanageyama just loudly growled out one word. 

"What." 

"I'm glad to meet you too. You're Uzu Sanageyama, yeah? I'm Aikorou Mikisugi." Mikisugi finished with a dazzling smile and a flick of his wrist against his hair, and Sanageyama retaliated with a glare. 

"Well, _Mikisugi_ ," Sanageyama said slowly, regaining control of his slack jaw, "What the hell do you call that?!" 

"Call what?" 

"You standing naked in our dorm! The dorm, I guess I must remind you, _that you share with me_!" Sanageyama wildly flapped his arms, his exasperation beginning to heavily show. 

"Nudist Beach protocol." Mikisugi said simply, as if waiting for a reaction. That's exactly what he got. 

"Nud- Nudis- Nudist Beach?!" Sanageyama spluttered, cheeks now burning from the ridiculous name which reflected Mikisugi's... uh, nudism. "What in the name of hell is Nudist Beach?! This is a college, not some lame-ass exhibitionist playground! What the hell requires you to walk around naked on the first day?!" 

"Nudist Beach is our College's Volley Ball team. It said so in the leaflet, you know." Mikisugi's expression then changed to something that could only be described as disdainful. "You're obviously not the type to read useful things, then." 

"No point in reading about dumb dudes who parade about showing off their ass cheeks." Seeing Mikisugi's face grow slightly angry, Sanageyama quickly moved on. "Anyway, whatever. How come you're in this 'team' at all? Do they just scout out new students who look like they'll show their ass to unsuspecting roommates and go and tell them they're hired?" 

"This is my second year." 

"That'd explain why." Sanageyama shuffled slightly, noticing his bags were still dumped on the floor. Moving over to them, he grabbed them and looked Mikisugi in the eye. God damn it, why was that such a hard task, why did this Volleyball lover have to be wearing nothing?! "So, which bed is mine?" 

"The one by the window," Mikisugi said, gesturing to his left, then turning around and sitting down on the sofa, lifting up his phone and immediately losing interest in Sanageyama. Assuming that that was the end of the conversation, Sanageyama went and grabbed his bags, taking them over to the bedroom. The room wasn't bad, better than he'd expected. There was only going to be the two of them, so their beds were in the same room, but they were on opposite sides. Hopefully Mikisugi wouldn't sneak over for late night naked cuddles. Sanageyama had nothing against the guy, in fact, he had nothing against guys in general - but there was no way in hell was he going to tell Mikisugi he was gay right away, especially after he had just seen him in his full glory; but most importantly as Mikisugi was still half naked in the room next door. Sanageyama sighed, laid down his bags and began to unpack. 

\- 

He was nearly finished with his unpacking when he heard the door being thrown open behind him. Peeking over his shoulder slightly, he was met with the sight of Mikisugi still wearing just a towel. Groaning, he collapsed onto his bed, letting out a muffled, "What do you want?" through his duvet. Mikisugi chuckled and Sanageyama frowned into his bed. 

"You've been in here ages." Mikisugi simply stated. He leaned against the door way, impatiently fiddling with a strand of hair behind his ear. That was a suspicious sight, Mikisugi obviously had other things on his mind than caring for how long Sanageyama was spending in his room. 

"Yeah, well, unlike _some_ people, I have more than a towel to unpack," Sanageyama retorted, picking himself up from his crumpled state. Upon making eye contact with Mikisugi, Mikisugi raised an eyebrow and dramatically struck a pose against the frame, brandishing his arms up high and lifting a leg up and wiggling his toes. Sanageyama sighed. He was rooming with an idiot. 

"I came to see if you wanted any help," Mikisugi said casually, returning to a normal stance. 

"I don't want any help." 

"Are you sure?" His voice was doubtful, and he eyed the bag in Sanageyama's hands, it still had a few items left in. 

"I'm nearly done. Anyway, what were you gonna do, slam dunk my clothes into my drawer?" Sanageyama said sarcastically, turning and chucking a pair of trainers under the bed. 

"That's basketball. I don't play basketball, I play voll-" Mikisugi protested. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I still don't need help. What was it you actually came in here to ask?" He turned back around to face Mikisugi front on, a stubborn look on his face. 

"..What?" 

"You didn't come in here to help me, you just used that to soften me up. What do you want?" Sanageyama then finally allowed himself to smirk, Mikisugi wasn't hiding his shock. 

"I... How did you know?" 

"I just knew. I'm good with stuff like that," He said, shrugging. "I've been told I've got sharp senses." 

"Incredible! You're going to help me learn so many things about people, Sanageyama." It was as if someone had turned a light on in Mikisugi's eyes. His fists were balled up and they were moving animatedly as if he were nothing more than a child. 

"Yeah, yeah, but what was it you were gonna ask?" Sanageyama tried to ignore the guy's excitement, it was almost scary how excited he was looking. Thankfully, the question bought him back down to earth. 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party on Saturday. I'm asking a bit in advance, I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry. It's a big one, run by a big name on campus. A sort of welcome back party for people." 

Sanageyama contemplated the idea for a while. Was it really the best thing to be going to a party on the first week of college? No, but that wouldn't stop him. Screw it. He could sulk off the hangover on Sunday if it was too bad, and worry about everything else later on. Perfect plan. 

"Sure, I'm in." A perfect grin broke out on Mikisugi's face and he turned to go. Sanageyama then remembered something. "Wait, aren't you going out tonight? Where are you going?" Mikisugi faltered and turned around, obviously thinking his answer through. With a weird look on his face, he responded. 

"Just to see a friend. We're catching up, that's all." Mikisugi's confident aura then came back, and smirking, he added, "And yes, he is also a 'weird naked Volleyball player'. And no, you can't come. It's private." With that, Mikisugi sauntered back out, and Sanageyama rolled his eyes.

\- 

And just like that, the evening passed uneventful - it's incredible how much quieter a dorm is without a naked monkey parading around. No one came to visit Sanageyama, not that he expected anyone to. He microwaved himself some gross broccoli soup, vowing to get a take-away sometime soon, and spent his evening watching terrible movies on Netflix in some baggy pajamas. Not that much different to how he would've spent it at home, but being at college made it that bit more exciting. It was coming up to 11 and he was getting bored. Mikisugi still wasn't back, he'd run out of movies and popcorn and he had a class at 9 tomorrow. He could go to sleep now and be ultra-ready for his class tomorrow. He could actually spend time getting ready, and make a decent impression, rather than turn up late and get branded as the 'late one' for the rest of the year. That was a great plan. With that, he turned off the tv and dragged himself to his bed. 

A few hours later he was roused from his sleep by the sound of the door being closed. Fuck. He had known this was going to happen. Sanageyama always had had trouble sleeping; he woke up too easily, and then found it too hard to get back to sleep. His ears always picked up the slightest of sounds, and it was really really really annoying; so much for his plan of getting to class on time and having a nice easy time meeting people. He'd just have to deal with it. He heard Mikisugi stumbling around outside, and thought about going to help him. Was this idiot actually drunk on the first night? Unbelievable. He heard Mikisugi curse sharply and decided to leave him to stumble around. Rolling over in his bed, he pulled the duvet up over his face to block the sound. Sadly, it didn't work. No more than five seconds later, the bedroom door was thrown open with such a force that the sound tore open Sanageyama's drowsy eyes completely. 

"What the hell are you doing to the bloody door?!" He whispered harshly. "Some of us _are_ trying to sleep, you know." Annoyingly, he got no answer. Mikisugi just moved to the other side of the room and collapsed on his bed. Staring over at the guy's lifeless form, Sanageyama shook his head and lay back down. What on earth had Mikisugi been drinking? 

\- 

_' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '_

The piercing scream rang throughout the dorm and Sanageyama sat bolt upright, cursing at his idiotic self for setting some kind of screamo clip as his alarm. What an idiot. It had done the trick though, and he wrestled his duvet for the phone, which was, inconveniently, still going off. It launched itself off the bed and he leaped after it, grabbing it in midair and then falling to the ground with a loud thump. Sanageyama really hadn't thought that through.Now he was going to have a sore back for his first day of classes. Great. Either way, it had done the trick, and his ears were relieved of the scream. He was changing that as soon as possible. 

Checking the time, he realized he had a whole hour. He obviously hadn't accounted on himself actually getting up when the alarm went off. Well, seems like he had time to pamper himself after all. Sanageyama's whole body was still dozy, but he awake enough and ready to take the day by it's horns. He was steps away from escaping the bedroom when a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle as he went past. 

"Mikisugi. Get off," He said softly, hoping that might do the trick. It didn't. "MIKISUGI! GET THE HELL OFF MY ANKLE!" Thankfully, that did it. Mikisugi drew back his hand with a grumble and rolled away. 

"Wake me up when it's 8:30," Mikisugi mumbled, pulling his duvet up to cover his bare shoulders, revealing his bare calf. Oh dear god. He probably slept naked. 

Hurrying away, Sanageyama made himself a luxury breakfast of a glass of milk, and then headed into the bathroom. Once reaching the bathroom, he stood infront of the mirror and stared. Was there anything he could really do to make himself seem that bit nicer for the first day? In fact, did he _need_ to make himself seem nicer? He was still going to be the same old guy throughout the whole year. He could just wing it and throw on a few random items of clothing and spend the last half an hour watching TV. Then something caught his eye. On the side of the shower was a bunch of Mikisugi's bottles. And, oh my god, in the middle of the bottles was a mascara tube. So he was right. Those lashes of his were fake. Still looked nice though, so maybe it'd look alright on himself. 

"I'm just experimenting," He muttered, picking up the bottle and taking off the lid. Bracing himself, he moved the brush to his left eye and did a brushing action against his eyelashes. This felt like he was doing the right thing, and upon removing his hand, his eyelashes looked thicker and fuller. Perfect! Maybe he was a natural at this 'make up' thing. He then moved his hand to his right eye, and tried down the same thing. Then he heard a cough behind him, and his heart did a flip, and in his shock, he managed to jab himself in the eye with the brush. 

He must've looked an utter state to Mikisugi. One eye had lashes anyone would be jealous of, while the other was nothing more than a squinting mess with sticky black goop everywhere but on his lashes. He felt his cheeks heating up, and he immediately closed the mascara and shoved it into Mikisugi's hands. In his attempt to escape through the bathroom door, Mikisugi blocked the doorway and stopped him. 

"You'll need a flannel for that, you know." Mikisugi said slowly. Sanageyama blinked. "Unless you really want to go to class looking like you've had a fist fight?" He certainly did not want that. Turning around in defeat, he grabbed his flannel and soaked it, dabbing at his right eye, and then his left eye. If he couldn't have both eyes, he didn't want either. He could try it enough day. Mikisugi had left the doorway at some point during his wash, and he swore he could hear him laughing to himself in the bedroom as he got dressed. Ignoring the bruise to his pride, he quickly got his bag together and ran out the door. It was 8:57. 

Two seconds later, he ran back in. 

"Mikisugi!" He screeched, "Where are the Computing classrooms at?!" He stood perched in the doorway as Mikisugi yelled a bunch of instructions back. Shouting back a quick thank you, he raced out the doorway. After all that, he was still going to be late. Unless he ran fast enough. Sanageyama was confident in his running and general strength, but definitely not in his sense of direction. Thankfully, Mikisugi had been precise, and he could follow the signs with ease. 

Sanageyama didn't really know what he was doing with his life, to be blatantly obvious. He enjoyed applying himself to sports and just generally doing things that improved his agility and strength, but he didn't know how he could do anything like that in a job situation. So, to solve his need for a life path, he had just chosen a bunch of college courses. He had decided to take Computing, Architecture and Literary Theory. A wide range that he was probably going to regret, but he was going to tackle it head on and probably injure himself before he gave up. And that was when he arrived at Computing.

Attacking the door handle with all his might, he burst in, fixing an innocent grin onto his face as he opened his mouth to launch out a speech about how he was extremely sorry and that it wouldn't happen again (it probably would), but the tutor just waved a hand at him dismissively. Thank god. He was then left with the problem of having no seat. Crap. He knew absolutely zero faces in the crowd and by the looks of things, none of them wanted to get to know him. Curse these grumpy students. 

Deciding he really needed to sit down before getting in more trouble, Sanageyama scanned the area, and finally settled on a seat on the back row. There was only one guy on the bench back there, so if he decided that his benchmate was seriously strange or had cooties, he could just scoot to the opposite side of the bench. Perfect. With that, Sanageyama sat down beside the boy and quickly gave him a once-over as he unpacked. He was lounged back in his seat, looking as relaxed as he could be, but everything else he did contradicted his body language. His eyes were fixed to his computer screen and his fingers were moving at the speed of sound, and he was showing no signs of acknowledging Sanageyama or even slowing down. It was quite an incredible sight, to be fair. 

As the boy was still typing away, Sanageyama allowed himself to study him closer. His hair was a pale blue, and Sanageyama knew how clichéd this sounded, but he really just wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the boy's hair and let the soft strands fall through his fingers- holy crap. That was going a bit too far with someone he hadn't even talked to. Clearing his throat in an attempt to lessen the heat from his cheeks, the guy looked up. They made a some what awkward few seconds of eye contact before they both looked away, Sanageyama at the floor and the boy back at his laptop. Incredible. Sanageyama was about to ask him for his name when he finally spoke up. 

"You have black pen on your forehead." He said, his voice was quite light and sweet, but commanding, and he said it all without even looking back up from his laptop. Oh shit, he hadn't gotten all of the mascara off. He immediately sent five prayers to the Man Upstairs to express his gratitude for not letting his partner realize that it was mascara. He would've died five times over if his first talk to his partner was about how he, a nicely built adolescent, _had dainty mascara all around his eyes and face_. Shuddering slightly, he pulled his sleeve down and rubbed at his forehead aggressively. 

"Is it, uh.. gone?" Sanageyama said, swallowing nervously. If it was gone, he wouldn't have to worry about it for any longer. 

"No." He said, sighing and looking Sanageyama in the eye. Damn, those were some pretty eyes. "Useless fool," The boy added under his breath, and Sanageyama frowned. 

"H-Hey! What was that you just said?!" Sanageyama protested. He definitely had to keep his dignity in check, that was his biggest priority right now. Especially in the presence of someone.. nice-looking. Not that he liked this new guy or anything. He just had nice hair. 

"Nothing for you to worry about." He rolled his eyes, and bought his hand up, slowly, as if approaching a cornered animal. And that's exactly what Sanageyama felt like. he couldn't move back, he didn't want to annoy, or even upset, his new partner, but if he kept still, who knows what would happen. Thankfully, all that happened was that he got a sharp flick to the forehead, and before he could complain, his partner was back to his laptop, furiously typing. "You still have some there." Oh. 

Bringing his hand to his forehead once more, Sanageyama scrubbed it once more. Surely, that was enough now? It must be. Even if it wasn't, Sanageyama was going to speak to him. 

"I'm Uzu Sanageyama, uh.. What's your name?" There was just silence. For a moment, Sanageyama was sure he wasn't going to get an answer. 

"Houka Inumuta." The answer was crisp and clear, and Sanageyama was relieved to get a response. Inumuta didn't seem like an extremely talkative guy, but he was sure he could get him to speak. Now he just had to think of a question to get him to open up. Surprisingly, Inumuta beat him too it. "So, what are you doing here?"

"..I'm here for Computing." What kind of a question was that? "Just like you." 

"You don't look like you'd be good at complicated programs." 

"E-Excuse me?!" Sanageyama had been here two minutes and he'd already been embarrassed once by this guy, and was now being talked down to. Great. 

"I've already hacked into two major companies this morning - what have you done?" The pride in Inumuta's voice was easily detectable, and Sanageyama snorted. 

"I've done _many_ cool things on computers, actually." 

"Like what? Figuring out how to clear your browser history?" 

"Crap. You got me. It's a handy skill, though!" Sanageyama protested, and watched in delight as a small smile slipped onto Inumuta's face. 

"I really am sitting next to an idiot. Thank god I don't need any help with anything." Inumuta was shaking his head, but the smile was still there, and Sanageyama felt stupidly proud for being the one to put it there. 

"Yeah, well, you do realize _I'll_ be needing help, right?" Sanageyama added. Because, truly, he would need help. He actually had no idea why he had picked Computing, he wasn't good at it. Truthfully, he picked it because he figured he'd just be able to play games all lesson and google the answers later. But, seems like he had a genuis for a partner, so it'd be cool. At the idea of having to help Sanageyama, Inumuta groaned. 

"Fine. If you ever need help, ask. But that doesn't mean I have to answer you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i don't really know how college works, so if i've got anything wrong, please tell me via tumblr (i'm actualfox there too) or just comment here nvn  
> i shall try and pump out the next chapter soon, but i do go on holiday tomorrow!


End file.
